It was an accident!
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Santana messes up…again. Rachel and Quinn are called in to help rectify the situation. Faberry. Brittana.


**Going through a bit of a writer's block right now so I decided to do something to unblock…Somehow that included rewatching Harry Potter and the deathly hallows p1 which in turn led to this one-shot…which is honestly quite terrible. It seems that I've temporarily (I hope!) forgotten how to write or something. But yeah…I'm posting anyway just…because. :/**

**Summary: Santana messes up…again. Rachel and Quinn are called in to help rectify the situation.**

**Pairing(s): Faberry. Brittana. Quinntana friendship. Quitt friendship. BritBerry friendship. **

**Spoilers: Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 1 (MAJOR spoiler if you haven't read the book/Seen the movie). **

It was an accident

"He…"

"Quinn, give Berry the phone." Santana ordered firmly into her cell phone, effectively interrupting the blonde's cheery greeting.

"Why?" Quinn responded in confusion.

"Because I need to talk to her." Santana rolled her eyes and shifted her position against the wooden door behind her. She sighed, listening to the soft sobs coming from inside the room.

"So?"

"Quinn…Give. The midget. The phone." Santana ordered through gritted teeth "I'm not messing around."

"Don't call her that!" Quinn snapped irritably "You're not talking to her if you plan on insulting her. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to let you talk to her like that anymore? She's…"

"Yeah, whatever." Santana interrupted hurriedly "I'll be nice. Just let me talk to her."

"Why do you want to?" Quinn demanded to know.

"Put your girlfriend on right now or I swear to God I'm going to mess that pretty face of yours up 'Quinny'" Santana growled into the phone.

"Aww, you think my face is pretty?" Quinn teased, obviously enjoying the anger she was causing.

"Quinn!"

"Alright, I'll get her." Quinn laughed "Keep your pants on…Wait, you probably don't even have them _on_ considering you're with Brittany."

Santana ignored the comment and listened intently to the muffled, indecipherable sound of Quinn talking to Rachel.

"Hello Santana!" Rachel eventually chirped into the phone "What can I do for you on this…"

"I need you to come to Brittany's house." Santana interrupted firmly "Right now."

"Now? Why?"

"Brittany's really upset and she won't come out of her room." Santana answered hurriedly, though the concern in her voice was palpable "She won't let me in and I can't even _try_ to kick the door down because she's sitting right behind it." The distressed Latina sighed and placed her hand flat against the wooden door that separated her from the blonde.

"What did you do?" Rachel questioned bluntly, the irritation she felt towards the older girl obvious in her tone "Did you yell at her again Santana?"

"What? No!" Santana exclaimed in outrage "Just hurry up and get here or I'm going to climb through the window and probably break my damn neck doing it!"

"Wait. Santana…"

Santana didn't hear the rest of the sentence as she ended the call and carelessly dropped her phone onto the floor. She turned more towards the door and pressed her forehead against the cool wood "Brittany? Babe, let me in."

"No." Brittany managed to speak through her sobs "He's dead! He's dead and you _laughed_!"

"I know." Santana chewed her lip guiltily "I'm sorry Britt. I didn't mean to laugh. I wasn't laughing at the fact that he's dead…I promise."

"Yes, you _were_!" Brittany practically wailed through the door "You laughed at him even though he's like us…Even though he's…"

"B, I'm sorry!" Santana exclaimed desperately "Please, just let me in…"

"Go away!" Brittany responded tearfully "I don't want to _talk_ to you!"

Santana sighed in resignation and slumped heavily against the door. What she had done had obviously deeply hurt and offended the blonde if she didn't even want to talk to her. Santana bit back tears at the realisation as she listened to Brittany's soft sobbing. 5 minutes later somebody knocked on the front door and Santana forced herself to her feet to walk down the stairs. As soon as she opened the door Quinn delivered a sharp slap to her arm.

"Ow!" Santana exclaimed, her hand shooting to her stinging upper arm "What the _fuck_ Q?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me something was wrong with Brittany?" Quinn marched right past Santana into the house with a concerned looking Rachel right behind her "She's been my friend since first freaking _grade_ and you didn't think to tell me that something is _wrong_ with her?"

Santana shut the door and turned to look at a majorly pissed off looking Quinn Fabray. She would vehemently deny it later but Santana had the sudden urge to step back at the ferocious look that was being directed her way "There's nothing _wrong_ with her exactly. She's just upset."

"'Upset' is not something I like to associate with Brittany!" Quinn practically yelled at the Latina. Rachel nodded in agreement and placed a calming hand on the small of her girlfriend's back. They were all admittedly overtly protective of the blonde dancer in question and at the first hint of somebody doing anything wrong to her or saying something mean about her, they tended to lose their tempers.

"Well…" Santana started to respond before she was cut off by an especially loud sob from upstairs. If at all possible Quinn's expression merely grew angrier and she clenched her fists at her sides "She's _crying_? What the fuck did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" Santana exclaimed defensively "It was a bloody accident!"

"I'm going to go…" Rachel backed away from the argument and motioned upstairs. There was no answer from either of the seething girls so with a shake of her head, she left to comfort Brittany.

"Which one is it Santana?" Quinn demanded angrily "You 'didn't do anything' or 'it was an accident'?"

"It was an _accident_!" Santana stressed purposefully "I didn't even mean to let her watch it."

"Watch what?" Quinn crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the Latina.

"She was watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." Santana mumbled, obviously feeling guilty "You know since I bought it last week…"

"Oh no…" Quinn's expression rapidly grew horrified as realisation struck her "You let her watch Dobby _die_ San? I told you to turn it OFF when it got to that part!"

"I know." Santana cringed at the anger she was about to be subject to "I was kind of distracted…" she blushed slightly as she recalled being distracted by a certain blonde who had been practically bouncing in her seat in apprehension "But that's not all…"

"Well what else?" Quinn was finally beginning to calm down now that she knew that Santana hadn't intentionally hurt Brittany.

"You have to promise not to hit me." Santana winced at the thought of Quinn's reaction "Because believe me Quinn, I already feel bad enough as it is without adding physical pain...And you're sure to come off worse than me anyway."

Quinn was suddenly unsure as to whether she wanted to hear the rest of what happened but she motioned for Santana to continue anyway "Fine, I promise."

"I kind of laughed." Santana blurted out "When the elf thing died."

Quinn merely blinked at her for a moment before fury covered her expression "You did WHAT?"

Santana yelped and moved out of the way as Quinn lunged for her "You said you wouldn't hit me!" she squeaked out in a very Un-Santana like way.

"That was before." Quinn stated anger clear in her eyes as she slowly backed Santana into the living room. She made another lunge for her but the Latina was quicker as she vaulted over the couch, landing neatly on the other side, effectively placing a barricade between them.

"Quinn, it was an accident!" Santana exclaimed "The scene was just so cheesy with the whole 'human burial' thing and…"

"That scene was NOT cheesy!" Quinn snapped irritably as she recalled tearing up at the exact same scene "But that's _besides_ the point! How could you do that to Brittany? You know Dobby was her favourite character!"

"I know, okay?" Santana appeared genuinely crushed at the pain she caused her girlfriend "I fucked up _again_."

"Why didn't you turn it off, anyway?" Quinn demanded to know "You should have turned it off as soon as you noticed the scene start."

"I was distracted!" Santana exclaimed defensively "And then when the stupid elf thing was dying I was going to turn it off but Brittany wouldn't let go of me!" she internally winced as she thought back to the blonde's horrified, tearful expression at the sight of the impaled elf cradled in Harry's arms.

"I can't believe you _laughed_." Quinn shook her head in pure disgust "Honestly Santana. I thought you were better than that."

"It's a fictional ELF!" Santana exclaimed, obviously irritated at the look Quinn was giving her "I mean I know that you might have a soft spot for the thing considering it looks like a close relation to your midget girlfriend but…"

"Don't even _go there_ Lopez." Quinn bristled at the insult, unconsciously clenching her fists at her sides "I was talking about _Brittany_! How could you do that to her?"

"I get it. I'm a bitch." Santana muttered, finally walking out from her refuge behind the couch and taking a seat on it instead "I didn't mean to make her cry."

Quinn huffed as she felt the last of her anger leaving her at the sight of the Latina's pitiful expression. She sighed and warily sank onto the couch next to her "You messed up San."

"I _know_ that!" Santana exclaimed, sounding slightly annoyed and distressed at the same time "I'm not thick."

"Could have fooled me." Quinn quipped.

Santana looked like she was going to make a stinging retort for a moment but eventually she just sighed and looked away "Whatever."

"But she'll forgive you." Quinn added onto her previous statement "It's what she does."

"But she doesn't even want to _see_ me." Santana whined in a very un-Santana like fashion.

Quinn rolled her eyes "Well you're not going to get anywhere by moping around down here. You have to _work_ for her forgiveness. Give her a reason to want to talk to you again."

"It sounds like you speak from experience." Santana muttered, turning her head to look at the blonde.

Quinn merely shrugged sheepishly "Insulting Barbra Streisand in front of Rachel is a bad idea." She winced as she thought back to how long it had taken to convince Rachel to talk to her again. She had eventually resorted to serenading the brunette in front of the entire Glee club with none other than a Barbra Streisand song.

"Ouch." Santana responded, a snort of amusement escaping her.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Quinn asked, giving her friend a gentle nudge "Go get your girl."

"Yeah, well you better come and get yours in case I kill her." Santana grumbled as she stood up from the couch.

**XxQRBSQRBSxX**

"Brittany?" Rachel tentatively knocked on Brittany's bedroom door. She heard the sobs quieten down and she continued gently "Are you okay?"

"Rae?" Brittany sniffled from behind the door.

"Yeah, It's just me." Rachel smiled softly at the mention of the nickname Brittany had allocated to her when they became friends "Can I come in?"

"Is…Is Santana with you?" Brittany asked cautiously, her voice hoarse from all of the crying she'd been doing.

"No." Rachel answered honestly "Open the door Britt." A brief moment later she heard the sound of shuffling followed by the lock clicking open. She cautiously pushed the door, unsure as to whether Brittany was still behind it before slipping into the room and closing the door behind her. As soon as she turned to look around the room the blonde rushed into her arms, almost knocking her off her feet and clung on tightly.

"Hey." Rachel soothed gently as she wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl "It's okay Britt." She led the blonde over to the bed and gently sat them both down, without relinquishing her hold. She was fully aware that the distraught blonde wouldn't be able to hear her over the sounds of her own sobs so Rachel merely held on, making comforting shushing sounds. Eventually Brittany's sobs turned into soft sniffles and she finally spoke up.

"He died and…And Santana just _laughed_!"

"Who died?" Rachel pulled back by a fraction but still kept her arms wrapped around the taller girl's shoulders in fear that the loss of contact would cause her to start sobbing again.

"Dobby." Brittany answered tearfully "He died and Santana was _laughing_."

"Oh…" Rachel looked thoroughly perplexed for a moment but began to rub comforting circles on Brittany's back "Dobby is…the house elf in the Harry Potter movies?"

"Yeah!" Brittany nodded her head in response "The _free_ house elf."

"Right." Rachel felt slightly out of her element, having only half seen the most recent Harry Potter movie after Quinn had insisted they watch it together. She recalled that she'd been too busy watching Quinn's rather endearing childlike excitement to take much notice of what was happening on the screen "Well…I understand why you're upset but maybe you should let Santana explain…?"

"No!" Brittany pouted and pulled away; crossing her arms securely across her chest "She shouldn't have laughed."

Rachel sighed and moved so that she was leaning back against the headboard of the bed. She patted the space next to her, silently requesting that the blonde join her. Brittany complied after a moment and leaned into Rachel's side with a heavy sigh. There was a brief moment of silence before Rachel spoke up "Did you ask her why she laughed?"

"No." Brittany admitted with a shake of her head "I didn't want to talk to her."

Rachel frowned thoughtfully, finding herself strangely at a loss for words. The topic of Brittany and Santana's argument seemed trivial to her but it was clearly important to the blonde next to her. With that in mind she carried on, hoping to grasp some kind of understanding "So…You're upset because Santana laughed?" she mentally kicked herself for asking the already answered question but she honestly had no idea what else to ask.

"Yes." Brittany nodded in response "She laughed even though he's like us…"

Rachel mentally cheered at the fact that she seemed to be getting somewhere "Like you and Santana? How do you figure?"

Brittany gave her a strange look "Not just me and Santana. Dobby is like everyone. But mostly like you, Quinn, me and Santana."

Rachel blinked in surprise "Dobby is gay?"

Brittany actually giggled at that and though she was still clueless as to how a house elf could be compared to a group of teenagers with admittedly not much in common Rachel was glad she'd managed to evoke the reaction "No, Silly."

"Um…Dobby likes to sing?"

"No." Brittany responded, her voice suddenly sombre "I mean that Dobby is like us because his master was bad and even though Dobby wanted to be good he couldn't because he had to be loyal to Lucius so he was all expressed…"

"Repressed." Rachel corrected automatically.

"Right…repressed." Brittany nodded.

Rachel was silent for a moment, waiting for Brittany to continue. When it became apparent that the blonde wasn't going to Rachel tilted her head in confusion "I still don't see how this could relate to us at all Brittany. Why are _we_ like Dobby?"

"Well…" Brittany frowned as if wondering why Rachel couldn't understand what she was trying to say "For me and San it's like…We wanted to be together but we couldn't because we had to be loyal to the social norm and we were on the cheerios so…That's why we were repressed."

Rachel nodded, focusing so intently on what Brittany was trying to tell her that she failed to correct her friends' incorrect grammar "What about Quinn and I?"

"Quinn couldn't be with you because she was scared of what other people might think. And she was scared of what she was feeling…She wanted to be with you but she was loyal to what her parents believed…That being with you was wrong. Plus she was on the cheerios so she was loyal to her HBIC status as well. She thought that by being nice to you she would be betraying everything she stood for so…she had to be mean to you. And I couldn't be your friend either because Santana and Quinn said so." There was a pause before Brittany continued in a slightly brighter voice "But you freed her, like Harry freed Dobby! And when me and San quit the cheerios that repressed thing went away."

Rachel stared at Brittany with her mouth slightly agape "Wow."

"But now Dobby's dead!" Brittany exclaimed, seemingly not noticing Rachel's speechlessness "He's dead and Santana thinks it's funny!"

Rachel quickly shook herself out of her stupor upon hearing the distress in Brittany's voice "I think you should talk to Santana Britt…let her explain. She clearly feels bad about what she did."

Brittany sighed and leaned her head back against the couch "I kind of miss her…"

Rachel grinned at the admission "So go and talk to her. Let her explain why she did what she did."

"What if she's left already?" Brittany asked, looking suddenly worried "I told her I didn't want to see her."

"She's busy arguing with Quinn." Rachel shrugged casually.

"Quinn's here?" Brittany's eyes widened almost comically in alarm "You left them alone together even though they're _arguing_?"

"Well yes but…" Rachel began to speak but Brittany was already scrambling off the bed and rushing towards the bedroom door. It was yanked open to reveal Quinn and Santana standing there, the latter's hand hovering in the air as if she was preparing to knock.

"San…" Brittany sighed in relief, upon seeing that her girlfriend and friend hadn't killed each other.

Santana visibly cringed as she took in the sight of the blonde's tear stained cheeks and slightly bloodshot eyes. She tentatively reached out to cup Brittany's tears stained cheek, gently swiping at the marks with her thumb "I'm sorry Britt."

Brittany nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can I…?" Santana removed her hand and took an unsure step forward, lifting her arms as if to hug the taller girl. She waited for a nod before she enveloped Brittany in her arms "I'm so sorry Britt. I didn't mean to laugh. I'm sorry."

"You're not happy that Dobby died?" Brittany asked in a small voice as she gently nuzzled Santana's neck.

"No!" Santana shook her head quickly, her grip on the other girl tightening "I'm not happy about that at all B. I'm sorry I laughed."

Quinn and Rachel shared a warm smile as they listened to Santana's profuse apologising.

"I'm sorry I locked you out." Brittany apologised as she pulled back by a fraction to look into Santana's eyes "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"God no!" Santana answered quickly "You had every right to be mad at me. I'm sorry I messed up again."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend as Rachel walked over to stand at her side.

"I forgive you." Brittany smiled before she leaned forward and kissed the Latina softly. Santana gripped Brittany's hips and tugged her closer, a soft whimper escaping her as the kiss deepened and Brittany's tongue swept across her bottom lip. She granted access immediately, her fingers slipping under the blonde's shirt.

Quinn and Rachel glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Out." Santana pulled away from the kiss to gasp the order towards Quinn and Rachel "Don't let the door hit you."

"You're welcome." Quinn responded sarcastically. She grabbed Rachel's hand and tugged her out of the room. Just as she closed the door however, she heard a muffled "Yeah, thanks!" called out.

"Whoever calls Brittany stupid is an absolute idiot." Rachel noted, rather randomly in Quinn's opinion. Quinn quirked an eyebrow in question but Rachel merely shook her head "I'll explain later. Right now I believe we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yeah?" Quinn grinned at the suggestion.

"Like…" Rachel leaned up and kissed the corner of Quinn's lips lightly "You'll have to catch me to find out."

Before Quinn had time to take in what the she had said Rachel was rushing off, giggling.

Quinn shook her head in amusement before dutifully following her girlfriend.

THE END


End file.
